Epsilon Tract
The Epsilon Tract collection challenge is available after completing the eighth and final Epsilon mission. You will then recieve a text message from Marnie explaining that the Tract collections are available - the locations of which can be found on the Epsilon website (www.epsilonprogram.com). When you collect a Tract collectible, an excerpt from the Epsilon Paradigm appears on the website. The payoff Your reward for collecting all Tract collectibles is a complete set of excerpts: "The Epsilon Tract of the 9th Paradigm. Year 157." Marnie emails you a congratulations message after collecting the tenth tract. Open the link in the email to go directly to www.epsilonprogram.com/tract. 1. "We worship Kram where the earth reaches up to Kraff." Marnie calls to say: "You are now truly one of us and are ready to write the tract. " We worship Kram where the earth reaches up to Kraff. Kraff is the emperor of the fourth paradigm. So, if this is their god, what is the highest point in San Andreas? The top of Mount Chiliad. This is where you can find the first tract. It sits on the telescope platform near the cable car station. 2. "Where the first one of the fleet succumbed to the waves, there the message is seeded." Underwater in the bay off the east coast near Palomino Highlands. Take the Submersible to locate it and then exit the sub with automatic diving gear on. Find the tract on the ocean floor in front of an old sunken paddle steamer. You can also find a briefcase of money, a health kit, and armor around this wreckage. Answer Marnie's next call when you surface. 3. "When they sail from the North, they will find this offering." Go to the northernmost place in San Andreas. This tract is atop the northernmost island in the Pacific Ocean. 4. "In the core of the mountain, where the blast is not felt, there you shall find it." In a doorway nook near the middle of the road tunnel that runs through Mount Chiliad in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. Use either entrance (A) or (B). 5. "In the rubble of the old religion will be the basis for the new." At the large, old church in Little Seoul on the corner of San Andreas Avenue and Ginger Street. 6. "Where the first fleet sailed, the new fleet will find the map." On the pier with the Sonar Collections Dock property in Paleto Grove - on the low dock next to where the Dinghy and Submersible spawn. 7. "What dwelling is worth of Kraff? He is humble, yet we exalt him." In the entrance walkway of the plush mansion in Richman. 8. "We are not dinosaurs, or plants, but a tree in the jet stream may hold Kraff's true word." Next to the highest tree in San Andreas, on top of Mount Chiliad. Next to the tree closest to the telescope platform near the cable car station. 9. "The tallest obelisk of glass and steel holds no comparison to the word of Kraff." On top of the tallest building, the Maze Bank, in the middle of the rooftop helipad. Use a helicopter to reach this Downtown, Pillbox Hill location. 10. "Where they discard their earthly prisons, there you may find the germ of a higher civilization." In the cemetery, on the seating area at the end of the long stairway up the hill. Category:Challenges Category:Collectibles